


Day Twenty-One

by dizzy



Series: Crisscolfer Advent 2014 [21]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, crisscolfer advent 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2823017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> Darren is kind of oblivious to the crush he developed on Chris since he met him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Twenty-One

Darren shoves a hand full of potato chips into his mouth with one hand, while the other expertly handles the game controller. “And then at lunch, Chris said-” 

“MOTHERFUCKER,” Joey shouts as his man takes an assisted suicide dive off a cliff. Darren’s his best friend and all, but he’s totally that dick that’s effortlessly good at everything… including video games. It’s actually unfair that he can play one handed and still kick ass. 

Darren just laughs. “No, that would be way inappropriate, we eat surrounded by middle schoolers.” 

“Oh, fuck off.” Joey throws a pillow at him. “Who cares what your boy toy-teacher man said anyway?” 

“Boy toy?” Darren scoffs. “But no listen, he was telling me about this kid in his class…” 

Another Chris story. Of course. Joey tunes him out and refocuses his attention on the game. He can definitely beat Darren this time… 

*

“So I’m reading this book about these two guys are like 19th century grave robbers who started like, robbing graves and selling the bodies to local universities-” 

“Wait, why?” Chuck asks. He may have missed the first part of Darren’s story, distracted with making sure he wasn’t missing any texts from the babysitter. This is only the third time he and his wife have both been out at the same time, and he’s just nervous. 

“Well, in the UK they were only allowed to do student autopsies on the cadavers of criminals so there weren’t really enough. And these guys made a killing - no pun intended - digging these corpses up and selling them,” Darren explains. 

Chuck looks down at his suddenly less appealing pasta with meat sauce. “Gross, but I meant why were you reading that book? Are you suddenly a history buff?” 

“Oh, yeah, I guess it isn’t my normal style, but Chris recommended it,” Darren explains. 

Chuck laughs. “Of course he did.”

“Yeah. He’s a history teacher, did I mention that?” Darren’s smile goes megawatt.

“You might have, once or twice,” Chuck teases. Darren doesn’t even catch on, though. He’s too busy explaining to Chuck for at least the third time how brilliant Chris is with his lesson plans. 

Chuck glances down at his phone again. 

*

“So I was thinking I’ll drive in a couple days before Christmas, and then probably head back home the day after,” Darren says. 

Cerina makes an agreeing sound. In past years, Darren has spent more time at home but she understands how it is when there’s a certain someone waiting back home. “Now, will you be coming alone?” 

“What?” Darren sounds slightly confused. 

“Oh, I just thought you might want to invite Chris,” Cerina says. 

She appreciates that Darren seems to have every confidence that she and Bill won’t care if he’s dating a boy instead of a girl this time, but she still wants to make that extra effort so that he knows they don’t see it as any different. 

“Why would I…” Darren trails off. “Oh, is this because I told you how he doesn’t always get along with his folks? Aw, Mama, this is why I love you. He’ll probably end up going to see his family anyway, but I’ll definitely ask him. Maybe if nothing else he’ll want to stop in on his way. You’ll love him if you meet him, Mama, I swear.” 

“I hope so,” Cerina says, smiling to herself. Anyone that makes Darren this happy is already wonderful in her mind. 

*

“So he’s hot?” Lauren asks. 

They’re at the gym, running on treadmills beside each other. She only really manages to drag him here a couple times a month, but after the Christmas overeating is usually a sure bet. Darren may not be hyper aware of his weight but his laziness when it comes to buying new clothes gives him motivation to fight the tummy. 

“Hm?” Darren asks, huffing a little harder than Lauren. Of course, she set his to a higher speed than her own, but he doesn’t have to know that. 

She likes to see him suffer sometimes. 

“Chris,” Lauren says, prompting him. “Is he hot?” 

“Uh, I guess?” Darren shrugs. “He’s got these amazing eyes, they’re like blue, so fucking blue. And freckles! Only when he's been on the sun, but he gets so embarrassed. It’s fucking adorable.” 

Darren keeps going, as tends to happen when Chris gets brought up in conversation, but Lauren doesn’t mind listening. 

She’ll totally repay the favor when she meets someone she’s half as crazy about as Darren is his Chris. 

*

“I thought you had plans with Chris tonight?” Julia asks. She’s more than happy to meet Darren for a nice catch up dinner, but it surprises her. Lately every time she checks he’s already got plans. 

“Yeah, um, we were gonna grab some Italian, but he had this thing came up,” Darren says, radiating discomfort. 

“Oh?” Julia frowns. “is everything okay?” 

“Yeah, he just…” Darren shrugs. “He has a date.” 

Julia’s shocked. “Your boyfriend is going on a date with another guy?” 

Now Darren’s shocked. “What? He’s not my boyfriend.” 

Julia isn’t sure what to say to that after everything she’s heard about Chris from Darren. “Oh. Okay.” She just reaches for her purse and her coat, feeling the awkward pulse in the room. “So, uh, dinner?” 

*

Chris can tell something’s up the moment Darren takes his normal seat at the teacher’s lunch table. “What’s up?” He asks, frowning. 

He hates it when Darren’s upset. His friends make great mockery of the fact that Chris is so head over heels for Darren that he’ll basically go to any length to make him smile. 

What his friends can’t see is that it’s usually Darren making Chris smile, though. They think he’s so dumb for being so far gone on a straight guy, but Chris just… 

He can’t help it. 

“It’s just… my friends and family have been giving me some grief lately,” Darren admits. 

Chris suddenly starts to feel nervous. “About, um, about what?” 

“You,” Darren answers bluntly. “And like… they all think I have this thing for you. Ridiculous, right?” 

The nerves turn to solid disappointment, the kind that feels like an instant weight on him. “Right,” he says, putting his fork down. His appetite is gone. “Ridiculous.” 

Darren continues as if he hadn’t heard Chris. “Except that I think they may be right.” 

Chris’s eyes fly to Darren’s face. “What?” 

Darren looks back at him… and smiles. “Hey, Chris? You want to go out with me some time?”

**Author's Note:**

> [reblog](http://alittledizzy.tumblr.com/post/105841411575/crisscolfer-fic-a-day-advent-2014-day-twenty-one)


End file.
